Imperfect Past
by SwordInKaos Destiny-Bound
Summary: What if you KNEW you didn't belong? That you were meant to be somewhere else? Would you give up the 'perfect' life to search for your family? CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Rebel Young

Hello All! This is my first Wolf Lake Story, so try and be easy on the reviews. ^_^ I'll try my best, for I LOVED the show and want to try something that would be a proud spin off from the original. Also, seeing as my Muse won't allow me to have nay ideas on my other Work "Destiny" and only on  Wolf Lake, I decided to write it down.  ENJOY!

      Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf Lake, I wish I did, but I don't  L

                                              Chapter One

      Shana McSedia brushed her long red hair from her face with her hand as she watched her foster father speak with the police. It had been the second time in less than a month that she had attempted to run for this hell-hole which they called a foster family; and it was, as last week, she had been caught trying to board the Grey Hound bus. It wasn't that she was being abused here, for the police had checked out the McSedia family last year when Shana had attempted a similar act, and she was obviously loved by both her foster parents and her younger brother. But there was that piece of Shana that felt she didn't

belong here. That her pace was somewhere else; it wasn't the normal teenage 'I don't belong here' feeling either. Many of her friends had told her that they too had a similar feeling, but theirs lacked conviction and direction. With these feelings of misplacement came the knowledge of where she could go to belong. 

     Shana was quickly roused from her musings when her foster father, Richard McSedia, shook hands with Detective Gram and began walking back to the warm of his home. "Ah, here comes your father." Shana's foster mother, Lucy, spoke while rubbing her foster-daughter's shoulders. 'He's not my father' popped into her mind the moment Lucy stood from the love seat next to the front window and moved to greet her husband who was entering the house.

        "Shana." The command was simple, but that was what it was a command, no matter what anyone said. Shana though knew from past experiences and the fact that she was to turn 18 in 2 days that she had little to no obligation to obey her foster-father. "Shana, honey, please come here." This time the pain behind the words was what spurred her to leave the warm couch.

      "Yes, Richard?" She had never called her foster-parents 'mom' or 'dad'. Even when she was little and could barely walk, let alone talk,  those words were never associated with the two adults standing before her. 

      "Shana, honey, I know that you feel that with your birthday only two days away that you can run off. But you can't, I am still your father, love, and as long as you sleep under this roof, you will listen to me." Mr. McSedia smiled lightly at his daughter, nodded once and walked to the kitchen with his wife. 

      'Live under your room, eh?' Shana thought, 'But once I am 18 I no longer have to live with you." Shana walked to her room on the second floor of the old victoiran-style house and locked the door. Reaching over to her desk she pulled out a map she had brought many years ago when she and her foster-family had taken a road  trip on   summer. Opening it, she looking loningly at the town circled in red by her crayons from when she was 8. "In two days I'll be gone, and on my way to my real family. Where I belong, in Wolf  Lake." A single tear dropped upon the circled town. " Soon, Tyler Creed, your sister will come home."

      OK, I know it's incredibly short for a first chapter. Not even a chapter, it's more like me trying to get some ideas down on a page so I can think of something else besides Wolf Lake. I'll be writing A LOT more tonight!!! 

      ^_^


	2. A Changing Meeting

**Second attempt @ Wolf Lake Chapter….. HERE I COME! Lol. **

**Standard Disclaimer of I wish I owned ****Wolf****Lake****, but I don't**

**One Week Later…..**

**            "Dad, help me" Sophia Donner yelped as she fell into the police station. The Change had begun, and she was powerless to stop it. Sophia's body was being ripped apart from the inside out, a slow burning fire which would never cease until it had either consumed her whole body or killed her in the process. She could not be sure if she had actually called out for her father's help, nor if her scant escape from Luke and her would-be date actually had brought her to the station. All that her heightened wolven senses could perceive has the insurmountable pain.**

            Though Matt Donner had been in the back of the inventory room searching for paper to finish his report of the crazed Werewolf hunter when his daughter's almost inaudible cry for help, came howling to his ears. Any rational thoughts fled from the sheriff's mind as he realized his only daughter was beginning to Change. All he knew was that he had to keep Sophia as far away from Vivian Cates as possible. 'I'd die before I'd let her near Sophia' he thought desperately as he reached the cowering figure of his daughter. Careful to not put her in any more pain than was necessary, Matt pick her up and walked resolutely out the front door of the station only to be confronted with the sight of a gray wolf. 

'I want to help' came the thoughts of Luke as he sat in front of the Donner's truck.  The Sheriff's eyes flickered and angry yellow before motioning for the wolf to jump in the back of the truck's bed. 'I'll be damned if I let any aggression I have against this pup cause Sophia to need the Last Rites.' Matthew Donner thought grimly.  As soon as the Changing teenager was as secure as she could be in the truck's front seat, Matt floored it, his destination as clear as the silver moon glowing in the sky: Sherman's.

*                                                      *                                                 *

Shana McSedia had arrived in Wolf Lake early that morning and was immediately confronted by a strange man who had insisted that since she had no where to sleep, and given the fact that the local hotel was no the least hospitable to strangers, that she should take residence at his cabin. Normally Shana would have both rejected the offer and replied with some snide remark, but she hadn't and simply trusted the man as he gave her directions and a key. 

"So here I am." Shana spoke aloud to no one in particular. Sherman, as she had found his name to be, was in town tending to some "Council business", whatever that meant, and he had told her that he would return as soon as he had finished talking to her about why she had travel to Wolf Lake. So there she sat, for the past half hour, idly sipping her now cold tea and pondering how she was to find her brother. All she knew was his name, and one would think that this in itself could be enough to find him in such a small town. But it seemed that the locals were not as willing as she would have hoped in giving out information about one of the residents of this peculiar town. After asking over a dozen residents and being lead around in circles, Shana was beginning to believe that either there was no Tyler Creed or that the towns people simply didn't want her to find him. As she refused to even think that she had no brother after 18 years of waiting, she simply had to go with the idea that, for some unknown reason, she was being kept from her own blood. 

She sighed as another sip of cold tea slipped down her throat.  And was about to go make another hot cup of the normally delicious stuff, when she heard the sound of peeling tires somewhere down the road. Though this sound wasn't on average reason enough to give her pause; the fact that the sound of tires was getting increasingly louder gave her heartbeat a reason to speed up.  Walking quickly to the door of the cabin she opened it up just in time to see the Sheriff's truck skid dangerously close to the cabin and a gray wolf hop from the trucks bed and make a B-line for Shana. That was all she saw, for she slammed the door with as much force as she could surmount upon the wolf's nose. 

The howl of pain from the other side of the door barely had time to register in Shana's mind before the door was kicked in with such force and aggression that it flew over the stunned girl's head and slammed into the wall behind her, leaving a large indention as it fell to the floor. The grey wolf bounded through the doorway, giving Shana barely enough time to scream before it landed on her, pinning her shoulders down with its front paws while it snarled over her. Behind the wolf a man, who in her panicked mind she couldn't realize was the sheriff, walked in carrying a struggling girl in his arms.   He seemed to sniff the air once, before finally noticing Shana's predicament. 

'Luke, get off her.' The thoughts rang in her head as clearly as if the man standing before her has said them himself. Slowly, yet surely, the grey wolf removed its weight from her shoulders allowing her to sit up, yet it's eyes never left her as she looked up to the desperate looking man. "Where is Sherman?" was all he said before the devil himself walked up behind the sheriff, looking most amused.

"Well, Shana Creed, welcome home." 

**Well!?!?! What'd you think of the second chapter!!! ^_^ Don't be too hard on me.**


	3. Blooming Identities

Whoo-Hoo…. Time for Chapter 3. I'm in work, but both my bosses are out for the week so I thought 'why not write another chapter?"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf Lake; if I did the show would be back on the air.**

Chapter 3

            The gray wolf's growl tumbled from its throat as he bared his teeth in a definite sign of aggression toward Shana. Shana's eyes widened as she slowly backed up from the angry creature, being sure to keep her eyes securely locked on it in case the gray wolf decided that she was really a threat. Finally after what seemed like hours Shana's back touched the coffee table and her progression backwards and away from the predator screeched to a screaming halt. Noting her predicament the gray lopped up to her and stood snarling inches from her face. 

            "Luke, leave the poor girl alone." Sherman's voice reverberated though the cabin. The wolf's growling faltered for a moment, then died down completely, though it remained staring with murderous eyes at it's would be prey. "Now Shana, you'll have to excuse Luke. He's a young pup after all, and they often think not with their brains, if you know what I mean." The gray seemed to take offense from this remark and turned it eyes to Sherman in what looked like an indigent glare. Shana stared at the wolf in complete astonishment; it was like the wolf understood Sherman's words. Though she didn't in fact fear wolves in general, for her foster mother had been supervising vet over the endangered gray wolves at the local zoo, this wolf when he looked at her seemed all aggression and hate. Very unlike the wolves she used to nap with as a child. And even though she knew this wolf surly did not trust her, she had to admit that it was one of the most beautiful specimens she had ever seen. The eyes, even though they had looked at her in hate, were deep pools of color. His coat looked smooth as silk and glowed with it's own inner radiance. How Shana longed to reach out and… The wolf whipped around his head just as her hand brushed its fur. 

            The eyes looked at her now in confusion. She smiled unsure of herself and continued to mover her hand over the left side of the wolf's chest. Her assumption was correct, the coat was as soft as silk, but warm like a favorite blanket out of the dryer. Reluctantly, she pulled her hand out of his fur and the wolf known as Luke trotted away from her to stand by the Sheriff. The man gave her a look she couldn't place before turning to Sherman with his heart in his eyes. "Help her." His voice cracked with more emotion than she thought possible. Even the wolf looked longingly at the man both had come to see. Sherman waved them into the room and motioned for the sheriff to place the struggling girl upon the couch Shana had been seated upon not 3 minutes ago. Shana, seemingly forgotten, moved to the other side of the room to give them more room to move and so she could watch what was happening with an unobstructed view.

            * Can we trust her? *  Came the question floating into her mind. The sheriff seemed to see her once again and moved into a protective position in front of his daughter. *She is, after all, as Creed as Sherman said. *  Sherman tapped the wolf on the nose and looked to the standing man. "Matt, leave her. Shana won't cause Sophia any harm. In fact she may even help the girl." Before anyone could object, and before Shana could stop herself, she was moving over to the suffering girl and had her hand held within hers. 

            Immediately, the wolf jumped in front of Shana to block the Sheriff's movements towards the girl. *I believe Sherman. Let Shana help us. We can use all the help we can get. I don't want to loose Sophia just as much as you do. *  Shana looked to the wolf. "Thank you Luke." She said simply before turning back to the struggling girl. Both wolf and father jumped from the young woman in astonishment. 

            "Sherman did she… she heard…. How can this be?" The father rambled as he watched Shana place her right hand upon Sophia's brow. Shana's own brow wrinkled in concentration as she sought answers to the girl relief. "All will be revealed in due course. But right now, let Shana work her magic and help Sophia through the Change." As if by cue the young woman's features contorted in pain as Sophia's expression eased a bit. 

            "Need Luke." Shana was able to whimper though her gritted teeth.  The wolf nuzzled her neck, showing he was ready to help in any and all ways. Shana raised her pain filled eyes to the gray. "No, I need Luke the young man. I need you to help her through the Change by Changing yourself with her." Shana knew not what these words meant, but she knew what needed to be done, and she wasn't about to let another wolf die….  Wolf? She looked the girl. Yes, below her human form Shana could see the wolf, and she knew her coat would shine brighter than her mate's, a hue that would put the silver moon to shame and be a beacon in the dark of night. But first, she needed to shed her human form and embrace the wild nature.

            Within moments Luke the young man kneeled beside Shana and looked to her for instructions. Shana smiled at him, noting he was a beautiful in human form as in wolven. "Luke," She breathed his name out while sucking in a quick breath as she sheltered Sophia from another wave of pain. As soon as her vision cleared and she no longer saw red, speech was an ability she believed she could master once more. "I need you to join hands with Sophia and then begin Changing. I'll connect you two. This should trigger her inner body to come forth as well."  Luke nodded once, completely trusting her, as he entwined his fingers with Sophia's.  Shana gave a final look to the girl's face before resting her own hand upon the pair and her right upon Sophia's forehead. "Change," Was all she said before she opened her natural born ability to connect with wolves and the pain of the First Change over took her consciousness

            *Daddy? * Sophia shook her head, her fur reflecting the moonlight coming from the window upon Shana's tired face. Luke, in wolven form, nuzzled Shana's neck once before looking to his mate. Yes, she truly was striking, Shana thought. Her white fur shone silver in the moonlight and brought a smile to her face. It was even more beautiful than she had seen in her vision. But it seemed that Shana was the only one smiling at Sophia's color.  The Sheriff's features had darkened, while Sherman looked on with sad and heavy eyes.  

"What did you do to her?!?!" Matt Donner yelled at the tired young woman. If Shana weren't near fainting, she would have slapped the man. She had saved his daughter's life and this is how she was being repaid, with anger?  She tried to stand to confront him on more a face to face basis, but her legs gave out under her and she would have fell to the floor if a pair of slim, but surprisingly strong arms hadn't caught her. "Daddy, leave her alone. Shana saved me." Sophia stated so simply that all the rage left Donner in one breath.  Shana smiled weakly at Sophia in thanks as the girls sat upon the couch. 

"I don't understand. I would be able to smell if this young woman was a skin-walker. But all I smell is human. How is that possible Sherman?" Sophia looked to the odd man for an answer. 

"That's harder to explain than you think, White Wolf.  Shana is special, but also can be very dangerous. Which was why Meredith Creed sought to rid herself of the child when she was just a babe." Shana's heart contracted within her breast. So it wasn't an accident she had been put up for adoption, her family really hadn't wanted her. "Now, don't look so down Shana. She did it for your own protection.  You see, Meredith had a secret; she had been cheating on her husband with a human. A human she was very much in love with. Now through her adultery, came you. You, Shana, are a very special half-breed. Your blood carries in it the abilities of powerful Skin-Walker heritage and an equally strong human heritage from Ireland. Mixed as this blood is, it enables you the link with the Skin-Walkers and regular wolves, and gives your certain advantages over full-blooded Skin-Walkers. If found, when you were born, the Alpha would have been forced, by clan law, destroyed you. But, because of Meredith, you have grown to adulthood, and with it the chance to join us. But this is all dependent upon the next Alpha, and what he chooses."

Shana tilted her head to look at Sherman. "So you're saying I'm part wolf?" The little man smiled gleefully and nodded. "Right." Shana said before exhaustion caused her to faint.

Sooooo………………????


	4. Sister Where Art Thou?

Well here's another chapter from the NOT-critical acclaimed fan fiction  
author SwordInKaos_DestinyBound.  
  
LOL. ;-) ENJOY PEOPLE!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The silver glow of the full moon hung over Wolf Lake like a cooling cloth, the normally hormonal teens were complacent  
  
within their homes this night, adult skin-walkers who enjoyed the blood and thrill of the hunt slept quietly next to their  
  
mate this night. The entire town seemed a running contradiction. And although most noticed the eerie peaceful ambience  
  
that had settled upon their town few were heard complaining.  
One soul though did notice the change and it shook him to his very soul. He remembered 18 years ago when his home  
  
had become like this night: peaceful, calm, and characteristically un-wolf- like; it was when his beautiful baby sister had  
  
been born. He smiled at the full moon and remembered how her green eyes at stared at him, innocent and full of trust. It  
  
had been he who'd carried her to the orphanage that night. It had been his heart, which had broken into tiny fragments as  
  
he placed his only sister upon the steps of St. Meredith's. It was in those hours after she was born that he had cursed all  
  
humans and their ways. All because of a human.. because of a human his home had been torn apart, because of a human  
  
she had been born and now forced to be abandoned, it was this vile race, which he loathed more than his own mother,  
  
that was the cause of his heartache. His father, upon sight of Shana (as Tyler had named her), and knowing of Tyler's hate  
  
towards humans, asked him to dispose of the girl.permanently. How could I, he thought to himself even now. She was of  
  
his blood, though they shared but half, she was his family. As everyone knows, in Wolf Lake and in the pack, you protected  
  
your own No Matter What. That idea, ingrained in him from his first lessons with Sherman, had led him to the orphanage  
  
instead of the Alpha's home. But now, 18 years later, as he stood on the porch of his home and felt the same powerful  
  
force at work on the town, he wondered if he had damned them all with his sibling instincts.  
  
Sophia covered the older girl with the warm blanket. As it landed lightly on her form Sophia smelt the pine and daisy  
  
extracts that Sherman often put into his washing basin. The smells so strongly assaulted her senses that she backed away  
  
from the blanket. Within a moment the pungent sent died down in Sophia's awareness and she was able to breath easily.  
  
She sighed and sat at the girl's feet on the couch, firmly keeping her eyes on her father. Every since Sherman had said her  
  
name was Creed, Matt Donner had been on edge around the girl, watching her. She had seen the same protective stare  
  
when she and Luke had been together. Sophia also knew that it was not a good thing that he father was on edge, he  
  
often did not think rationally when she was concerned.  
Luke was in the kitchen with Sherman, brewing some tea that was supposed to awaken the fainted half-breed.  
  
Sophia had to smile at the thought; she wasn't alone anymore, being the only person in Wolf Lake who felt they didn't  
  
belong in either world. This girl was Kin, maybe not by blood, but by heart; and Sophia vowed there and then that she  
  
would protect her Kin Sister from the town. There was no father to be a threatening force to deter any notions from the  
  
Skin-Walkers' minds; Shana would have no protection from her brother Tyler as well. The thought chilled Sophia's blood,  
  
Tyler Creed was sure not to want the information that he had a half-breed as a sister. It would ruin any chances he had to  
  
become the next Alpha. They had all seen to what lengths he would go to gain power, what would one girl's life be to him?  
  
Sophia's musings were interrupted by the sudden arrival of  
  
Luke and Sherman into the living room and the sound of tires making there way up the side roads leading to the cabin. All eyes got distant, listening to the approaching car.  
  
"It's Tyler" Sophia whispered in horror, her eyes turning a feral yellow as she glanced to her Kin. "Quick, Sherman,  
  
give her the draught. Shana will need to be wake when we confront Tyler."  
  
Luke looked to his mate, "What do you mean 'confront'?".  
  
"Tyler came here for Shana, I know it; and I will be damned if I let any harm befall my Kin Sister." Sophia growled. Next  
  
to Luke Sherman had to grab the teacup he had almost dropped. He had to have heard wrong, Sophia had not just called  
  
the girl "Kin Sister." There was no way, it was just a fable passed down.  
  
"Sherman, give her the tea." Sophia growled at the man as Tyler Creed's car skidded to a stop in front of the cabin  
  
door, pelting the house with small rocks. The old Indian walked over to the sleeping girl and gently poured a small amount  
  
of the tea down her throat. The effects of the tea will be instant, he thought as she swallowed, but what will Sophia's  
  
announcement mean for the pack? Unfortunately, he would not be able to think more on the enigma for as soon as Shana  
  
swallowed the tea her eyes shot open and looked to the door.  
  
"My brother comes" was the only warning they had before Tyler Creed and his goons knocked in Sherman's door.  
  
"My darling sister, there you are." Tyler twisted smile greeted Shana. 


End file.
